Terror Born
by August08
Summary: Across Midgar, children are falling into a mysterious coma. No one believes the coma will reach their child, until Reno and Yazoo's daughter is suddenly struck. Now tasked with finding a cure, Vincent sets off to find the answer to this mysterious illness. However, the answers he seeks may be ones he never wanted to hear. And the fate of Midgar's kids rests in one tortured soul.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Born from watching my friend playing a hidden objects game. I get inspiration from the weirdest places. This is a stand alone story, having no association with any of my other stories. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Rated M for mature subject matter, violence and scenes of torture. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing, only Dmitry, Lorrainia, Launa and Renzoo.

* * *

Clawed footsteps echoed down the corridor. Emergency lights flashed and alarms screamed. However, despite the panic that should have been commencing, other than the wailing sirens, Deepground was eerily quiet. Rosso sauntered down the hallway, her long hair flowing behind her like a cape. Her prey was up ahead; she could tell by the stacks of motionless bodies littering the floor. Soldiers, scientists, even a couple of Tsviets. Rosso stopped in the doorway leading to the Mako reactors. She narrowed her eyes. Why would he come here?

Then, she heard it. The alarms almost masked the sound of someone sobbing. Now, she understood. He was after his little play thing. Rosso entered the room, unsheathing her weapon. Before her lay the motionless body of the child of Darkness; Deepground's most dangerous weapon. However, he didn't look so dangerous in his comatose state; curled up in a ball with his arms held tightly in his straight jacket. Rosso scoffed. What Deepground saw in the boy she didn't know. Movement brought her attention upward.

Leathery demon wings stretched up from a tall, strong body. Clawed fingers dug into the metal of the Mako reactor. Long, dark purple hair fell down around a pale face. Eyes the same dark purple glared out from behind the bangs. Horns twisted back against the creature's head, wrapping around his ears. Rosso stood her ground, despite the creeping fear that was beginning to snake its way into her very being.

The creature tilted his head slightly to one side, studying the Tsviet. "Rosso the Crimson," he said in a soft, hiss like voice. "Have you come to play?"

"Dmitry the Terror Born. Having fun?" Rosso asked.

The creature grinned darkly, snaking further down the reactor. "All hail Deepground," he hissed sarcastically. "If you haven't come to play, puppet of the Restrictor, then why are you here?"

"I have come to calm your..."

"My what? Reign of terror?" Dmitry taunted. "You?" He barked a laugh. "Sweet puppet of the Restrictor. How can you stop me...when you'll be facing your own night terrors?"

Dark purple mist floated out from Dmitry's body. However, Rosso knew that it wasn't ordinary mist. It was actually sand; dream sand. If it touched her, she would be a useless, soulless shell. Rosso spun her weapon, creating a whirlwind and blowing the sand away from her. She jumped back and slipped into a defensive position. Dmitry laughed.

"What a clever little puppet, you are," he said. "However, that will not save you. Nor will it save him. He is mine to do with as I will."

Rosso scoffed. "After all these years, you don't know me at all," she said. "I couldn't care less what happens to the runt. You can kill him for all I care. I am following orders to detain you, that is all."

Dmitry grinned darkly. "How nice of you to give me reign over the boy. His nightmares are...most delicious." He slithered further down the reactor, making Rosso take a few steps backward. "I have seen your dreams, Rosso the Crimson. So much blood. So much death. And so much...hunger."

"I will advise you only once to cease your words before I make you," Rosso growled.

The creature chuckled, licking his lips hungrily. "I would like to see you try," he said.

With that, he launched himself off the reactor. Rosso danced to the side as he came flying at her. His claws slammed into the place where she had been standing moments before. He intentionally scraped his claws across the metal floor, making Rosso cringe. Dmitry slowly turned to face her; a dark hunger burning in his purple eyes. Rosso had to wonder what was happening in the child's dreams. Dmitry crawled on all fours towards her and she started to back away; weapon held out in front of her.

"He will feed me for eternity. With each nightmare I grow stronger. The deeper he falls the more powerful I become," the creature said. "You can't defeat me, puppet of the Restrictor. In dreams, I am invincible."

"This is not the dream world, demon," Rosso sneered. "This is reality."

Dmitry laughed. "Reality is wrong. Dreams are real," he stated.

"Well, your dreams are about to come to an end," Rosso told him.

Dmitry frowned and turned around. Azul stood behind him. A dangerous look shone in his eyes. Before Dmitry could react, Azul landed a powerful punch to the demon's jaw; knocking him out in one blow. The mist disappeared, yet Nero remained motionless. Rosso went over and grabbed the back of Dmitry's shirt while Azul went over and picked Nero up. They immediately headed for the medical labs. Along the way, they saw those who had fallen under the dream mist's lure beginning to wake up.

Azul ran into the medical lab. Scientists and the Restrictor were present. The look in their eyes asked what was happening. Azul placed the motionless Nero on a table and the scientists got to work. They released the straight jacket and removed his uniform. Horror gripped everyone present when they saw the blood seeping around Nero's lower regions.

"What the hell?" one of the scientists breathed.

Suddenly, Nero's eyes shot open and he began to scream. Darkness burst from his body. While most of the people present were able to avoid getting hit, there were a couple of unfortunate souls who were pulled into the swirling abyss.

"Bind him!" the Restrictor commanded.

The scientists were able to get close enough to replace the uniform and bound the child back up in the straight jacket. The Darkness faded, but Nero continued screaming and thrashing on the table. One of the men grabbed a sedative and quickly injected Nero with it. The child almost immediately began to settle down.

"Lock him up," the Restrictor ordered, pointing at Dmitry. "Harming Nero will only make Weiss more troublesome." He looked down at Nero. "And as for him. Contain him to the Mako reactor. Let us never speak of what has happened here. As far as the others are concerned, nothing happened."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen years later...

The warm mid-summer breeze felt refreshing on his face. The gentle wind blew his hair out of his face; whipping around him and catching his red cloak. Vincent Valentine opened his eyes and gazed out across the vast, lush valley. Off in the distance he could see Midgar. The city was finally back to its shining glory before the Sephiroth and Deepground wars. Vincent sighed. Ten years had past since Deepground attacked. So much had happened. Sephiroth, Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj had been reborn from the Lifestream. With Shelke's help he had discovered that Sephiroth, and ultimately the triplets, were his sons. That had been a bitter pill to swallow. Vincent was glad that Hojo was already dead, because he would have put a bullet right between the professor's eyes for turning his son into a living weapon.

Although, it had all worked out in the end. Sephiroth and the others had come back free of Jenova's influence. Two of his sons had found happiness and were now married with children of their own. Sephiroth and Yazoo made wonderful parents alongside their husbands.

"Papa Vincent!" came a young boy's call.

Vincent turned around to see his grandchildren come running out of a nearby cave. Two girls and one boy. To an outsider, the boy and girl with the same silvery hair and emerald green eyes would have passed for twins. However, the twin that belonged to the boy was really the girl with the fiery red hair and piercing, deep blue eyes. Vincent smiled when he saw the children.

"Papa! Papa! Launa's being mean again," the silver haired girl cried.

The red-haired girl laughed as she chased her brother and cousin with a tiny worm. The others ran up to their grandfather and hid underneath his cloak; pulling the red fabric around themselves as if that would shield them from the horror of the squirmy creature.

"Launa, be good," Vincent said.

"I was only having a little fun," Launa replied, but bent down and placed the worm in a patch of soil, nonetheless. "There ya go, little guy."

Vincent shook his head. "Lorrainia. Renzoo. You can come out. The worm is gone."

Lorrainia and Renzoo poked their heads out of their hiding place. Launa smiled innocently and held up her hands to show them she didn't have the worm anymore. Satisfied that the slimy creature was gone, the cousins left the safety of Vincent's cloak.

"Launa Elena Sinclair, you are just like your father," Vincent commented.

Launa grinned. "Thanks, Papa. I'm gonna be a Turk just like Daddy when I grow up," she said.

"If they're still around by then," Renzoo muttered.

Launa pouted and punched her brother in the shoulder. "They will so," she argued as Renzoo rubbed his throbbing arm. "ShinRa is back up and running and Daddy's now head Turk. So, of course they'll still be around."

"After everything that ShinRa went through, I'm surprised that they reopened the power company," Lorrainia commented. "The Sephiroth and Deepground wars really took a lot out of it."

Vincent was slightly taken off guard by Lorrainia's comment. While it was true that Launa and Renzoo were targets for angered whispers, Lorrainia was often the target of people's anger and school bullies since she was the daughter of Sephiroth; the man everyone blamed for their suffering. Although, Vincent knew that no one ever put a hand on her thanks to her cousins; especially Launa.

"No one picks on the cousin of a Turk and gets away with it," she often declared whenever she got in trouble for pounding some poor kid in school for picking on Lorrainia.

Vincent was proud of all of his grandkids for their resilience and sticking by their parents. It wasn't easy for them, but they pulled through it. Vincent took one last look across the valley before turning to the kids again.

"I think it's time we went home," he said, earning himself three synchronized moans. "Come on, you three."

The group of four started heading down the mountain. At the bottom, Shelke stood up against a waiting truck. She had her head tilted skyward and her eyes were closed; no doubt enjoying the summer breeze.

"Thanks for picking us up," Vincent said.

Shelke opened her eyes and looked at him, a smile touching her lips. "It was no trouble," she replied.

Vincent turned to the kids. "Alright, you three. Get in," he instructed.

Lorrainia, Launa and Renzoo piled into the back of the truck while Shelke got in behind the wheel and Vincent climbed into the passenger's seat.

"How was your trip?" Shelke asked, trying to make conversation.

"Awesome!" Launa declared.

"It was nice," Lorrainia replied, a bit more softly.

"I miss my bed, though," Renzoo put in.

Vincent chuckled quietly. He had taken the kids camping for a week. It had been a nice getaway from the city; but, now it was time for the comforts of home. There were only so many baths in a river that one could take; especially when a certain red-headed Turk-in-training wouldn't stop terrifying the others with bugs. Vincent couldn't help but feel that the week was a little bittersweet. He had discovered he was a father too late in the game. Sephiroth was already grown and had lived and been reborn...twice. He had never had a father figure to look up too. Vincent doubted he would have been much of a role model; having a demon live inside of him and all that. And the Remnants...well...they were too hell bent on world destruction to take camping.

So, having grandkids kind of made up for not being able to do the things fathers did with their sons. Although, Vincent was pretty sure he was sporting at least a few grey hairs from having to deal with Launa's antics.

Vincent glanced behind him into the back seat. Renzoo and Lorrainia were leaning up against Launa who was sitting in between both of them. All three were out cold, breathing heavily. Vincent smiled and sat back in his seat. Shelke noticed the smile out of the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything. She could tell that Vincent was happy. And after everything he went through, he deserved to be happy.

They drove in silence, reaching Midgar just as the sun was beginning its descent beyond the horizon. It was a picturesque ending to an unforgettable week.

* * *

The abyss of Deepground sat like a scar in the otherwise perfected ShinRa Power Company building. Two young Turks walked through the empty halls. There was an eerie feeling in the air; like spirits waiting to be released from their earthly tethers to they could pass into the Lifestream. One of the young men shivered and put his arms around himself.

"This place gives me the creeps," he said, his voice echoing off the metal walls. "Why did the President keep this place open, anyway?"

"The hell if I know," his partner replied. "I doubt even the Director knows why."

The men came upon a large chamber with one lone deactivated Mako reactor. They walked into the room and went over to the reactor. One of the men studied the front of it while the other went around back.

"Cornelius! Over here! There's something in there!"

The partners met up and peered in through the window that had been carved into the reactor. Inside was a horizontal Mako tube. Cornelius narrowed his eyes as he tried to see inside the tube. However, something prohibited his vision. He found a switch on the side of the reactor. They jumped back when a door suddenly hissed open.

"The hell?" Cornelius breathed.

"What kind of messed up crap were those Deepground goons into?" his partner asked.

Cornelius stepped inside the small room and went over to the tank. Up close, he could now see that something was coating the inside of the tube. It was some kind of mist. Leaning closer, he lightly touched his hand to the glass. He jumped back when the glass suddenly cracked. The mist began pouring through the fissure, flowing like water out on to the floor.

"What is that?" Cornelius vaguely heard his partner ask. "Cornelius? Hey! Cornelius! What's...happen..."

Cornelius slowly sank to his knees, his mind going foggy with exhaustion. The mist swirled around him, enveloping his body like a warm blanket.

"Thank you, young one," a silky, hissing voice whispered from the mist. "You have freed me from my prison. As a reward, you will be the first to join me in eternal slumber."

Cornelius could hear his partner radio in for help, but his body and mind had gone numb. He couldn't react; all he wanted was sleep.

"Director? Director, come in! This is Konor. Something's down here. It's got Cornelius. Oh, hell. Seal off ShinRa! Dir...ec...tor..."


	3. Chapter 3

One week later...

Reno stared down at the two motionless bodies of Cornelius and Konor. If it wasn't for the constant beeping of the heart monitors, he would have thought they were dead. He and Rude had found the two rookies in the abandoned Deepground chamber; inside a Mako reactor. There had also been a Mako tube within the reactor, but it had been empty. Reno had to wonder what it was that Konor had been trying to tell him. What had he been talking about when he said something had Cornelius?

Reno rubbed his eyes. He had spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out that puzzle. When Tseng had retired and named him Director, Reno had questioned why his boss had wished him good luck. Now, he understood why. Being Director wasn't as glamourous a job as he first thought.

"You still in here?" Rude asked, coming into the room.

Reno looked up at his partner; sighing heavily. "Konor was tryin' to tell me somethin', Rude," he said. He looked back down at the men. "What did they find down there?"

"Hell if I know," Rude replied. "We just found them and an empty Mako tube."

"They're not harmed in any physical way," Reno mused. "Whatever happened...it's like they're...in some kind of coma."

Rude hummed in thought. Reno glanced up at him.

"What?" he asked. "You have somethin' to say, Rude. What is it?"

Rude took a deep breath before speaking. "The doctors say they might never wake up," he answered sorrowfully.

Reno looked like he had just been dealt a sucker punch to the stomach. "Never?" he whispered, hoping he had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry, Reno," Rude apologized. "But...there's nothing anyone can do. It might be more merciful to..." He trailed off.

"To what? Pull the plug?" Reno guessed. "They'll die."

"They might already be dead," Rude told him.

Reno shook his head in defiance. "They're not dead. They can't be."

"Reno," Rude began.

Reno turned his back to his friend, fingers grasping his hair. "I...I sent them down there," he said. "I...Oh, goddess..." He buried his face in his hands. "Please, goddess...please don't let me have been the one to send them to their deaths."

Rude walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault," he stated. "You couldn't have predicted what was down there. No one could. This wasn't your fault."

"Isn't it?" Reno asked, turning to face his second-in-command. "I'm the Director, Rude. If something happens to the men...it falls on me." He looked down at his men. "They were rookies," he whispered. "It was their first mission." Reno hung his head, closing his eyes. "What have I done?"

* * *

Reno walked into the house to hear Yazoo talking on the phone. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket. He went into the living room to find Yazoo sitting on the couch with the phone to his ear. The TV was muted, but five pictures of different children flashed on the screen.

"I know, it's weird," Yazoo was saying. "What do you think could be causing it?" He looked over his shoulder to see Reno standing in the doorway. "I'll let you go; Reno's home. I'll talk to you later."

"What's up?" Reno asked as Yazoo ended the call.

"Kids across Midgar are falling into unexplained comas," Yazoo explained.

Reno's heart skipped a beat; his mind immediately going to Cornelius and Konor. Yazoo looked back at the TV screen.

"Doctors don't know what's causing it," he continued. "Kids are going to bed completely fine and then their parents are finding them comatose the next morning."

"How are Launa and Renzoo?" Reno asked.

"They're fine. They're in the kitchen doing their homework," Yazoo answered. He turned back to look at his husband. "You okay?" he asked.

Reno nodded. "I'm fine," he replied.

Yazoo began shaking his head. "No, something's bothering you. Your voice is strained." He got up from the couch and went over to stand in front of Reno. "You were at the hospital again, weren't you?"

Reno looked down at the floor, his eyes haunted. "I sent those men to their deaths," he whispered in a tortured voice. "I might as well have dug their graves."

Yazoo pulled Reno into a hug. Reno buried his face in Yazoo's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault," Yazoo told him, his voice gentle and soft. "You couldn't have predicted what would happen."

Reno chuckled humorlessly. "Rude said the same thing," he muttered, his words muffled by the fabric of Yazoo's shirt.

"Great minds think alike," Yazoo joked.

Reno actually laughed. Yazoo patted his back. The red-head pulled away and gave his husband a kiss on the lips.

"Ew," came the synchronized voices of Launa and Renzoo.

"Get a room, guys," Launa said.

Reno looked over his shoulder and grinned. "We did. You just happened to walk in," he told her.

Launa stuck her tongue out at her father. Reno chuckled.

"Did you get your summer homework done?" Yazoo asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, Mama," the twins replied in harmony. "Can we go over to Rain's, now?"

"If she's finished her homework," Yazoo told them.

Launa whipped out her cell phone and sent off a message. A second later, the phone beeped with an answer. Launa grinned.

"She's done. Can we go over?" she asked.

"Be back in time for supper," Yazoo said.

The twins nodded before bolting out the door. Reno looked back at Yazoo, a mysterious gleam in his blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around Yazoo's waist and pulled him close.

"Now that we have the house to ourselves," Reno said. "How's about we have an..." He gave Yazoo a passionate kiss on the lips. "Adventure of our own?"

Yazoo grinned slyly and leaned in closer, snaking his arms around Reno's neck. Running his fingers through his husband's hair, Yazoo returned the kiss.

"Where shall we go this time?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

"I've got a few ideas," Reno replied as he pulled his mate towards their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent stood off to the side, watching his grandchildren run around and playing. Reno, Rude and Cloud were standing around the grill as Sephiroth and Yazoo got the table set. Kadaj was hovering around a heavily pregnant Elena while Tifa watched as Loz chased around a toddling Melody. Vincent shook his head in amusement. The ever protective father, Loz had become Melody's second shadow ever since she could start crawling. Tifa couldn't help but laugh.

"Loz, let her play," she said.

"But, she could get hurt," Loz pointed out, reaching out his hands as Melody started to tip forward.

The little toddler caught herself and waddled after her big cousins.

"She's going to get hurt sometime," Tifa told him. "It's all part of growing up."

"Renzoo Grimoire Sinclair! Watch where you're running," Loz yelled as Renzoo nearly crashed into Melody.

"Dude, relax," Reno said. "And stop yellin' at my kid."

"He almost stepped on mine," Loz argued.

"I'm sorry, uncle Loz," Renzoo apologized, his voice soft.

Seeing her upset brother, Launa stomped over to Loz and gave him a swift kick in the shin. Loz yelled in pain and jumped back.

"Stop picking on my brother, uncle Loz," Launa commanded. "You need to chill out."

Kadaj put a hand over his mouth to hide the grin that was threatening to come out. Vincent lowered his head, the top of his cloak hiding his face, a low chuckle escaping him.

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said, walking over to his brother and patting his shoulder.

"Shut up, Yazoo," Loz snapped. "Did you see what she did?"

"I'm not blind, brother. Of course, I saw it," Yazoo replied. He looked down at Launa. "Next time, aim a little higher," he advised.

Reno spat out the beer he had been drinking and burst out into a fit of laughter. Rude took off his sunglasses and wiped the beer off his shades in his shirt. Loz glared daggers at Yazoo who smiled innocently and went back to helping Sephiroth.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't let her get away with things like that," Sephiroth said. "She needs to be disciplined more."

"I've tried disciplining Reno for years. It doesn't work on Turks," Yazoo replied. "Besides, Loz needs to relax more." He lowered his voice so only Sephiroth could hear. "I'll talk to her later."

Sephiroth shook his head and smirked.

* * *

Yazoo pulled the sheets up to his daughter's chin. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head. Launa looked up at him, a concerned look on her face.

"I didn't mean to hurt uncle Loz," she said.

"You shouldn't do things like that, Launa," Yazoo told her. "You know how sulky uncle Loz can be. Tomorrow I want you to call him and apologize, okay?"

Launa nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

Yazoo gave her another kiss before heading for the door. "Good night. Sweet dreams," he said.

"Loves you," Launa replied.

Yazoo walked out of the room and closed the door. Launa snuggled into her blankets and closed her eyes. She let out a long yawn before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Renzoo knocked on his sister's bedroom door. "Launa, get up. We're supposed to meet up with Rain," he called. There was no answer on the other side. "Launa?" Renzoo asked.

He opened the door and poked his head into his sister's room. Posters of ShinRa's logo and of different Turks who had worked for the company over the years were plastered to the red walls. There wasn't a girly thing in the entire room. Launa was still buried deep within her blankets. Renzoo tip-toed over to the bed, knowing that if he was caught in the room there was going to be hell to pay. He didn't know what it was about girls and not letting their brothers into their room.

"Launa," Renzoo whispered. "Launa, wake up."

When his sister didn't stir, he crept in further. Launa was sound asleep. Renzoo lightly poked his sister.

"Launie. Launie," he said, starting to shake her. "Launa!"

Launa never moved; didn't even utter a sound. Renzoo dashed for the door and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He found Yazoo in the kitchen.

"Mama!" Renzoo cried.

Yazoo turned to face his son. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Launa won't wake up," Renzoo said, his voice panicked. "She won't wake up."

Yazoo ran out of the kitchen and ran up to his daughter's room. She was still in the same position as when he left her the night before. Yazoo went over to the bed and began shaking her.

"Launie? Launie!" He turned to see Renzoo standing in the doorway. "Call your father."

The boy ran out of the room and grabbed the handheld phone. He dialled Reno's work number and listened to the rings, hurrying back to his sister's room. Renzoo held the phone to Yazoo.

"Hello," Reno answered.

"She won't wake up!" Yazoo practically screamed.

"Who won't wake up?" Reno asked, immediately concerned.

"Launa! She won't wake up," Yazoo said, his voice beginning to tremble. He put a hand over his mouth in horror. "Oh goddess. It got her. Reno, it got her, too!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Vincent hurried through the twisting hospital hallways, eyes searching for the right room. He had received a cryptic, panicked message from Yazoo concerning Launa. His son had told him they were at the hospital awaiting a doctor's report. Vincent found the room and entered to see Launa hooked up to life support and a heart monitor. Yazoo was sitting at the bedside, face buried in his arms and sobbing uncontrollably. Reno was standing at the window, staring blankly out at the passing traffic. Cloud stood off to the side, arms crossed over his chest and a worried look on his face.

"What is going on?" Vincent asked.

Cloud looked up. "Vincent," he said, sadly.

Vincent glanced from Cloud to Launa. "What happened? Is Launa all right?"

The question only seemed to make Yazoo sob even harder. Reno's body tensed. However, no one spoke to answer the question.

"What is going on?" Vincent demanded, his voice sharp.

"Launa won't wake up," Reno finally answered, his speech shaky.

Before Vincent could say anything, the doctor walked into the room. He gave those present a mournful look, instantly setting Vincent on edge.

"What's the verdict, doc?" Reno asked, seeing the doctor's reflection in the window.

"I'm sorry I don't have better news to give you," the doctor said. "But...there's nothing we can do. She's not responsive to any stimuli. We've run every test we could think of, everything has come back normal."

"Except?" Vincent asked, sensing that there was something else.

The doctor gave him a scared glance, eyeing Cerberus in its holster at Vincent's side. Vincent Valentine was one person you didn't make mad. And the news he had would more than likely send everyone over the edge.

"Her brain scans," the doctor started cautiously.

Reno turned around. "What about them?" he wanted to know.

"They were blank," the doctor answered. "There was no brain activity, whatsoever."

Yazoo finally looked up. "But, her heart is beating. She's still alive."

The doctor shrugged. "We can't explain it. Her body is still alive, but her mind...We don't know what's going on. I'm sorry."

He turned and left the room. Vincent could feel Chaos start to claw at the walls inside him. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. Yazoo turned tear filled eyes to his father.

"Father, you have to help her," he pleaded. "There must be something that you can do. You have to help Launa. Please."

"I'll do what I can," Vincent said. "But, this is something I have never seen before. It will take some time."

"Probably time Launa doesn't have," Cloud muttered under his breath.

"Go to hell, Strife," Reno snapped, hearing the comment.

"Cloud is thinking realistically, Reno," Vincent told him. "He speaks the truth. Time may not be on our side. Just be prepared."

Yazoo gripped his daughter's hand and put it to his lips. Reno's body started to visibly shake; whether it was from exhaustion, anger or stress, Vincent couldn't tell. Maybe it was a combination of all three. Reno held up three fingers.

"Three days," the red-head said. "You have three damn days to find out what's causing this and to fix it."

"Reno, this isn't Father's fault," Yazoo told his husband.

Reno ran a hand over his face. "I know. I know. Sorry, Vince, it's just..."

"I understand," Vincent replied. "Do not worry. I will find what is wrong."

He turned and left the room. It was only when he was heading down the hallway that Vincent realized he had no idea where to even begin to start looking for answers. Maybe it was time he paid Shelke a visit. If anyone could help him with his search, it was her.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, flames are not


	6. Chapter 6

Since leaving Deepground, Shelke had settled comfortably into society. The past ten years had been difficult, having ten previous years to catch up on everything she had missed while being held by Deepground. The biggest obstacle she had to overcome was the trust barrier. People were wary of her because of her association with Deepground; however, she had managed to find a position at a technology research firm. She still kept in contact with Avalanche, especially Yuffie. The warrior princess had become the sister that Shelke had lost. Though, Yuffie would never replace Shalua, she did her best to guide Shelke as best she could; even though Shelke often questioned Yuffie's self-proclaimed qualifications for being a mentor.

Shelke looked up from the book she was reading when a knock sounded on her front door. She placed the book down and got up from the couch; heading for the door. She walked down the hall and out into the front porch. Twisting the door handle, Shelke pulled the door open to be met by a rather pleasant and unexpected sight.

"Vincent Valentine," she said with a small smile. "This is a surprise."

"Hello, Shelke," Vincent greeted. "I'm sorry this visit isn't under better circumstances."

Shelke stepped to the side and Vincent walked into the apartment. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I need your help," Vincent told her. "I'm not sure if you've heard about these comas that have been happening."

"Of course. Doctors do not know what is causing them," Shelke said. "Why? What has happened?"

A tortured look washed over Vincent's usually stoic expression and Shelke instantly knew something was wrong.

"Vincent? What has happened?" she asked, concerned.

Deepground had stripped her of her emotions; yet since meeting Vincent and the others of Avalanche, she had learned how feel emotion again. It was still a strange sensation, and it hurt sometimes, but she was no longer the Deepground robot she had once been.

"My granddaughter...Launa," Vincent replied, voice soft and breaking with emotion. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed for a moment to ward off the tears that were starting to burn his eyes. "She's the latest victim."

Shelke's eyes widened in horror. "Vincent, I am so sorry," she said. "What can I do to help?"

Vincent looked down at her. "I was wondering if you had an ideas on what might be causing this," he explained.

Shelke glanced down at the floor; her eyes haunted. Vincent knew he had struck a nerve. She knew something. She knew what he was talking about.

"Shelke?" Vincent asked.

"I have...some idea," Shelke replied hesitantly.

Vincent released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "You know?"

Shelke nodded. "He was a Tsviet," she began. "His name was Dmitry. Dmitry the Terror Born. The experiments...warped him. Transformed him into a demon with abilities not of this world."

"That can be said about all Tsviets," Vincent told her.

"Not of reality," Shelke clarified. "His domain was the world within one's dreams. He fed off of his victim's nightmares; their deepest fears; draining their life from the inside out." She paused for a moment, clenching her hands into fists and forced herself to continue. "He locked them inside their dreams; placing them in a comatose state."

Vincent's heart plummeted into his stomach. He knew without Shelke telling him where this story was going.

"He was locked away," Shelke continued. "And...I guess...when we rebelled, we just...forgot about him."

Vincent remembered Reno saying something about two of his men being in the hospital due to unexplained comas. They had been searching the abandoned Deepground base. Vincent let out a small breath. What if those men had found Dmitry? What if he had somehow gotten loose?

"However," Shelke started again. "After all these years, his body would be nothing more than a pile of sand. He would not be able to survive for long in that condition. He would need to have a tangible body."

"Which explains the comas," Vincent said. "He's looking for a new body."

"And it makes sense that he is targeting the younger generation," Shelke added.

"Is there any way to get him out of someone's dream?" Vincent asked.

Shelke nodded slowly. "There is a way: Go inside the person's dreams and pull him out."

"How does one go inside someone else's mind?" Vincent asked.

Shelke looked up at him. "There is one who is able," she replied. "However..."

"However?"

Shelke swallowed nervously. "He is dead," she said slowly.

Vincent frowned. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Killed by the one he thought was his brother," Shelke replied.

Realization dawned on Vincent. He began shaking his head. "No," he declared. "Anyone but him."

"He is the only one who can help your granddaughter," Shelke told him.

"That monster?" Vincent asked. "I'll be damned if I let the man who tried to kill me anywhere near my family."

"Interesting choice of words," Shelke commented, thoughtful. "Considering...no. Irrelevant."

"What's irrelevant?" Vincent questioned.

"It is irrelevant information that a son should choose a gun as a weapon of choice," Shelke replied.

Vincent frowned in confusion. "What does Yazoo have anything to do with this?" he asked.

"Okay...two sons," Shelke corrected herself.

That only aided in deepening Vincent's confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Shelke gave him a studying look. "I am surprised you have not noticed," she said. "Black hair. Red eyes. Wings. An affiliation for guns."

He wasn't completely clueless. She could see the gears turning in Vincent's eyes. Shelke started down the hallway towards her bedroom. Without having to be told, Vincent followed her. Shelke went over to her computer and brought up a file. She stepped to the side.

"Read this. It will help clear some things up," she instructed.

Vincent sat down at the computer and began reading the file. Another knock sounded and Shelke went to answer. She opened the door to find Sephiroth standing outside.

"Is my father here?" he asked.

Shelke nodded and let him in. "I will bring you to him."

She closed the door when Sephiroth stepped inside and brought him down the hallway. They were halfway to the room when they heard a violent crash. Shelke and Sephiroth hurried into the bedroom to find Vincent with his left fist through the computer monitor.

"Father, what's wrong?" Sephiroth asked.

Shelke considered the scene before her. "Was that completely necessary?" she enquired.

"I'd kill him," Vincent growled.

"Kill who?" Sephiroth wanted to know.

"Hojo," Vincent seethed. "If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself."

Sephiroth went over to his father and put a hand on his shoulder. "Father, what's wrong? What happened?"

Vincent removed his fist from the shattered monitor and stood up. "It wasn't enough that he turned my first child into a living weapon," he snarled. "But, to sell my DNA to Deepground..."

Sephiroth stumbled back when Chaos made a split second appearance before he transformed back into Vincent.

"Father, what's going on?" Sephiroth demanded.

"You have a brother," Vincent replied.

Sephiroth frowned slightly. "Yes. I have three brothers. What of it?"

"There's a fourth," Vincent told him.

"Come again?"

"You have a fourth brother," Vincent said. He turned and headed for the door. "Now, I know what I have to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent walked into Aerith's church, slowly and solemnly. It had been restored, but the pool hadn't been touched. Vincent walked up to the water's edge and gazed down into the smooth depths. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do; but he knew he had to do something. He looked skyward, heart hammering in his chest. He opened his mouth and words began to flow.

"I don't know if you're there...or if you're even listening. I know words don't mean much from people like me. But...I need your help. My granddaughter, Launa isn't doing well. She's fallen into the Terror Born's clutches; and you have the only person who can save her. So, if you could bring him back, I would be eternally grateful." Vincent fell silent, his eyes burning. After a while, he bowed his head. "I guess this late talk is cheap," he muttered.

He turned and left the church. He couldn't go back to the others with nothing to show for his search. His mind was still reeling from the information he had learned from Shelke. Another son created to be a weapon. Hojo must really like messing with him; even from the grave. Vincent paused at the church's door and looked over his shoulder, half expecting something to happen. The church was dead silent. Sighing, Vincent turned around and left the church.

* * *

Red eyes gazed out the bedroom window at the retreating sun. The end of the third day. Vincent had locked himself away in his apartment. He hadn't heard from or contacted anyone. He closed his eyes and hung his head. He had failed. He had failed Yazoo and Reno. But, more importantly, he had failed Launa. The longer it took him to find a way to remove Dmitry from Launa's dreams, the more time the Tsviet had to claim his new body. Vincent stepped away from the window and went to lie down. He closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds, he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 _"Vincent," came a soft female voice. "Vincent."_

 _Vincent opened his eyes to find himself staring up through the branches of a tall tree. Frowning, he sat up and looked around. He was on top of the hill he had spent many picnics with Lucrecia._

 _"Hello, sleepy head."_

 _Vincent glanced up to see a woman with red-brown hair and green eyes smiling down at him._

 _"I've been waiting to speak with you, Vincent Valentine," the woman said._

 _"Who are you?" Vincent asked, somehow already knowing the answer._

 _The woman chuckled. "You should know the answer to that," she said._

 _"Aerith Gainsborough," Vincent said._

 _Aerith smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. This has been a long time coming."_

 _Vincent pushed himself to his feet. "I've been waiting for an answer."_

 _Aerith's smile faded. "I know. And I'm sorry. But, it took some convincing. I didn't want to contact you until I had something for you."_

 _Vincent felt his hopes rise. "You're sending him back?" he asked._

 _Aerith nodded. "You'll find him in the last place you saw him," she replied. "But, take caution. He's not the same as you once knew him."_

Vincent's eyes flickered open. It was dark outside. Fuelled by desperation, Vincent got up from the bed, grabbed his cloak and headed out the door.

* * *

He was surprised Rufus Shinra hadn't sealed up the entrance to Deepground; and in a way, he was glad it wasn't. Vincent walked through the empty corridors, footsteps echoing off the walls. He never thought he would be back here. When Chaos took down Omega, he had hoped that that was the last time he would have to grace Deepground with his presence.

Vincent entered the main chamber of Deepground. He stopped dead in his tracks. Hunched in the throne was a familiar dark haired figure. Wings stretched out from the figure's back, a white mask wrapping around his face and head; covering his mouth. However, something was off about him. Stepping closer, Vincent noticed that the figure was smaller than when he last saw him. _A lot_ smaller. Not to mention the wings. Weren't they mechanical the last time? Now, they had a leathery membrane. And he didn't have the tattoos from before. Now that he was looking at the boy with new eyes, he could see the resemblance between himself and Nero.

Vincent walked up to the throne. The boy was no older than sixteen. Nero began to stir. He moaned as he started to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up. His eyes grew wide with pure, raw terror. Vincent jumped back as Nero sent out a blast of Darkness. Nero bolted up from the throne; eyes wild with fear. Vincent's hand twitched towards Cerberus. Nero sent out another Darkness bolt. Vincent jumped and rolled to the side, whipping out the three barrelled gun. He didn't want to harm Nero; not when he was Launa's only chance at waking up. If he had any chance at calming Nero down, he was going to have to restraint him.

Vincent bolted forward. He fired off a few rounds; aiming over Nero's shoulder. The boy dodged to the side, blasting out a shroud of Darkness. Vincent yelled as he was engulfed in Darkness.

"You will not take me, demon," Nero shouted.

"You want a demon?" came a deep, metallic toned voice. "I'll give you a demon."

Chaos shot out of the shroud. Nero screamed as the demon slammed into him, pinning him to the floor. Chaos held Nero down; holding his arms above his head. Nero tried to fight back, but Chaos was too strong.

"I'll never go back!" Nero screamed. "I will not be bound again! I will be no one's slave!"

Chaos was taken aback by the declaration. He was so taken off guard he reverted back to Vincent. He stood up and backed away. Nero stopped struggling and looked up.

"I never meant to hurt you, Nero," Vincent said. He held out his hand. "And if you'll let me, I would like to help you."

Nero pushed himself up, slapping away the outstretched hand and getting to his feet. He glanced around the chamber; red eyes haunted.

"What am I doing back here?" he asked, his voice involuntarily shaking.

"I asked for you," Vincent confessed.

Nero glared at him. "You what?" he hissed.

"I need your help, Nero. The world needs your help."

Nero scoffed. "What do I owe you?" he asked. "What do I owe anyone? You tried to kill me. My brother _murdered_ me. I was bound to a Mako reactor for _six years_. The world thinks I am a monster."

"You're the only one who can help," Vincent told him.

Nero laughed darkly. "What can I possibly do for you? I seem to recall that you were the chosen one, not me."

Vincent frowned in confusion. "Chosen one?" he echoed.

Nero held up his arm. Deep scratches ran down his forearm from where Chaos had grabbed him. Vincent inhaled slow and deep.

"You speak of Omega," he said, looking away.

"What else would I be speaking of?" Nero asked.

"No one was chosen for that fight," Vincent told him. "That's just how things worked out."

Nero lowered his arm and gave Valentine a scornful glare. "So, tell me, half breed. Of all people, why me?"

Vincent looked up at him. "I've already told you-"

"Ah, yes. I am the world's one and only hope," Nero stated bitterly. "However, last I checked, you were the one fixing Deepground's problems."

"Not this time," Vincent admitted. "This is one battle I can't fight alone."

"And what battle is that?"

"Dmitry the Terror Born," Vincent replied.

Nero stumbled back as if he had just been struck. "It is not possible," he breathed. "Dmitry is dead."

Vincent shook his head. "I wish that were the case. But, no. His body is dead, but his mind still lives. He's trapping people inside their minds, looking for a new body."

" _You_ are the one...not me. _You_ have the power to destroy evil."

Vincent sighed. Omega and Chaos again. "You've suffered greatly, I'm not denying that. And, I'm partly responsible. However, this is one problem I can't fix on my own. I need your help."

"So, you keep saying," Nero stated. "But, why? Of all people? Why me?"

"You have a gift for purging souls of intruders," Vincent told him.

Nero's body tensed. He looked away. "You speak of Weiss."

Vincent stepped forward; emotions and desperation running high. "Nero, please. I'm begging you. She's your niece."

Nero's head snapped up; eyes wide. "What?"

"Launa...my granddaughter. She's your niece," Vincent explained.

Nero shook his head, stepping backwards. "That is not possible," he breathed.

"Nero...I tell you the truth. Launa is your niece," Vincent repeated.

Nero turned his back to him. "The only way that would be true is if...you were..."

"Your father," Vincent finished, making Nero glance up at him. "I'm your father, Nero."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Okay, so, just as a heads up, I changed some things around from the game to fit the story better. So, don't get mad. And a big shout out to my friend (I know you're reading this and you know who you are ;) ) for helping me write this chapter. Thank you sooooo much.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Nero sat on the throne; elbows resting on his knees with his head in his hands. Vincent knew the news he had just dropped was a lot to take in. He wasn't even sure if Nero would believe him. He hoped he would; for everyone's sake. Vincent stepped forward and knelt down in front of Nero.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"The last person who called themselves my family murdered me," Nero replied. "So, no. I am not okay."

Vincent sighed and hummed in thought. "Weiss was under Hojo's control. He wasn't really your brother. At least, not the brother you once knew," he explained.

Nero shook his head. "Why did you bring me back?" he whispered wretchedly. "If you were truly my father you would have left me where I was."

"Sephiroth and the triplets were reborn. They were given a second chance," Vincent said. "So, why can't you?" Nero finally looked up at him. Vincent glanced down at the floor. "I wasn't able to be a father to those four. It was too late by the time I found out that I was their father." He looked back up at Nero. "But, if you'll let me, I would like to be a father to you."

Nero turned his gaze away. What did this man expect him to do? Just place his trust in him without a second thought and hope he didn't betray him like Weiss did? Why did everyone insist on torturing him? Nero looked down when he felt a hand wrap around his. He moved his eyes upward to lock them with Valentine's. He could see himself in the deep red orbs. Valentine had his eyes. The man looked just as tortured as Nero felt. His eyes held a haunted sadness in them that Nero knew he would never understand.

"You don't have to be afraid, anymore," Vincent told him. "You have a chance to prove to everyone that they were wrong about you. I know you're not a monster. You're not a bad person. You were following your brother; you were loyal to him. That's what brothers do. No one can fault you for being loyal to a family member."

"And, yet they do," Nero replied bitterly.

Vincent wrapped his other hand around Nero's, holding his hand tightly. He could feel the boy tense under the touch. What did Deepground do to this poor soul?

"I cannot help you," Nero whispered sadly.

"Nero, if this is about what I said-"

"I cannot help you," Nero repeated, his voice rising. "Not where _he_ is concerned."

"Where who is concerned?" Vincent asked.

"Dmitry the Terror Born," Nero answered. He seemed to shrink into himself. "Terror does not even begin to describe what he is capable of."

He pulled away and wrapped his arms around himself, curling into a ball and squeezing his eyes tightly closed. Vincent knew that there was more to this story.

"Nero," he spoke gently. "What did he do?"

Nero curled tighter into his ball; his body starting to tremble.

"Nero?" Vincent asked.

"He...did things," Nero replied.

Vincent's guard immediately went up. Did he really want to know?

"What kind of things?" he heard himself ask.

Nero took a shaky breath. This man was trying to help him; so, he would trust him, for now.

"It started when I was fifteen," Nero started. "Which is probably why I have returned in this form." He swallowed thickly, regaining his composure slightly. "Dmitry was an experiment. Created to get passed the borders, so to speak. A way to get in behind enemy lines. However, Deepground lost control of him. He ran wild, doing as he pleased. He would torture me in my sleep. At first, it was mental. He would show me images of people dying at my hand; convincing me that I was a monster. I started to believe it."

Nero trailed off, but Vincent didn't say anything. He wouldn't rush it.

"Then, I began to wake up with deep scratches across my body," Nero continued. "The scientists quickly bound me, locking me in a straight jacket. Then, came the bite marks. The mask came soon after. The scientists believed I was harming myself. However, I was not receiving them from the real world. The torture was happening within; in my dreams. Dmitry had resorted to physical torture. And...then..."

Nero fell silent, bowing his head as if he were ashamed of something. Chaos was in a rage. Vincent could feel the demon claw his way to the surface of his mind. He should ask Aerith to bring Hojo back so he could kill the professor all over again. A strange sound brought Vincent out of his thoughts. Nero's body was shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Vincent reached over and pulled him into a tight embrace. Nero buried his face in Vincent's shoulder; gripping his cloak like a lifeline.

"What did he do to you?" Vincent whispered, not expecting an answer.

* * *

 _I woke up in chaotic, demonic world. Clearly a projection of my nightmares. I was bound by heavy chains to a stone alter. I heard his hissing voice somewhere nearby, but I found I was unable to move. Suddenly he was in front of me; standing over me with a dagger in his hand. I was terrified. I thought he was going to kill me right then and there, but what he did was much worse._

 _"Ahh! My favorite little puppet. I have brought you here to play a new game."_

 _I looked up at him; I begged him to let me go, but he just laughed at me. He struck me hard across the face. I was dizzy from having received the blow. He took the dagger and began to cut my clothes from my body. I was more terrified than I had ever been in my entire life and he was relishing in my fear._

 _"You are the one who sustains my power better than anyone."_

 _He smiled at me in a vile sort of way as he began running his hands over my now nude body. He touched me in places where I never wanted to be touched; not by him or anyone else at sixteen._

 _"I have always admired your beauty, little puppet, and now you are mine to do with as I please!" Lust was smoldering in his eyes. I begged him to stop again, only to be struck again, even harder than before. "Shut up, whore!"_

 _I was humiliated and ashamed of what his touches had awoken in me. I was unable to stop what he did next. He was suddenly on top of me, forcing my legs opened in the process. It was then that I realized he was naked too. I felt him force his way into me. The pain was unbearable. I screamed and cried; I begged for mercy. It fell on deaf ears. He only laughed at me as he took the only pure thing I had left from Deepground; my virginity. I blanked out at that point. The next thing I knew I was in the medical lab and Restrictor was yelling for me to be bound. In my fear I had inadvertantly absorbed two members of the medical staff as I awoke from my nightmare._

 _Instead of anyone being there to comfort me after what had happened, I was instead bound to a Mako reactor in a dark room for six years. They were afraid they would lose control of me the way they had of Dmitry. The only comfort I had was the Darkness around me. I felt safe. He had been imprisoned. I found out after our rebellion against Deepground, that the scientists had hoped Dmitry would push me to my breaking point to force me to use my powers over Darkness to their full extent. They got more than they bargained for._

* * *

Nero broke down into violent, uncontrollable sobs. Vincent held his son tighter, his own eyes burning with scorching tears. He blinked and a few tears managed to escape and stream down his face. Nero's fist tightened around Vincent's cloak.

"I am so, so sorry," Vincent whispered, holding Nero a bit tighter, as if it would take all of his pain and suffering away. "If I had known..."

Nero's breath hitched and his body shuddered. "Restrictor swore everyone to silence on the matter. As far as everyone that had been present was concerned it did not happen."

 _Shelke never knew,_ Vincent realized. _She couldn't have known. If she had, she never would have suggested asking for Nero back._

"I thought I was rid of him," Nero sobbed, his tears staining Vincent's cloak a darker shade of red. "When we rebelled against Deepground, Dmitry was forgotten. He was sealed away. I thought he was finally dead."

"We'll find another way," Vincent said. "I'm not placing you in that position. I'm not sending you into a nightmarish world where you'll have no defense."

Nero opened his eyes. Who was this man? Why would the man who tried to kill him spare him from facing Dmitry?

I _was the one who tried to kill_ him _,_ Nero thought. _He was merely defending himself._

Not since Weiss did anyone look out for him; care about him. What reason would Vincent Valentine have for caring so much about him? Unless...what he said was true; and he really was his father.

"I will help," Nero finally spoke. "There is no other way."

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked.

Nero nodded. "I will help Launa. If for no one else, I will do it for you...Father."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	9. Chapter 9

Reno paced anxiously around the room. He had given Vincent three days to find a solution. This was day four. Launa was getting worse. Her pulse was steadily dropping. It was almost to the point where the monitor wasn't picking it up anymore. Yazoo hadn't left Launa's side in the last four days. Reno tried to stay strong; for Yazoo and Renzoo; however, he was starting to crack. It helped to some extent that the others had come to visit, but it didn't make Launa wake up.

Renzoo and Lorrainia sat at Launa's bedside while the adults stood off to the side, talking. Yazoo watched Reno as he paced. He understood his husband's fears. He had hoped Vincent had found an answer by now. Yazoo couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Why would his father take so long when the stakes were so high?

Yazoo looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sephiroth gave him a reassuring smile which Yazoo couldn't find it in himself to return. Just then, Vincent walked in through the door like a red cloaked angel of answered prayer.

"Father," Yazoo gasped.

"Apologizes for taking so long," Vincent said. "But, it took me this long to find the answer to everything."

Reno ceased his pacing and sighed in relief. "Took ya long enough," he said.

"So, what's the cure?" Kadaj asked.

Vincent turned around and motioned for someone to enter the room. Everyone turned to see a scrawny boy with red eyes and long dark hair enter the room. A white mask was wrapped around his face and mouth. Leathery wings were folded against his back.

"The hell is _that_ doing here?" Reno demanded savagely.

"Reno," Vincent started in a warning tone.

"You think I don't know who that is? He's one of those Deepground monsters," Reno said.

Nero flinched at the name. It was no secret that Reno despised Deepground. They had been ShinRa's dirty little secret for years. Reno had fought long and hard to try and convince Rufus to seal away the entrance to Deepground, saying that it was high time they put that disaster behind them. It was bad enough that they still had the Sephiroth war hanging over their heads by people who didn't know how to let things go. The Deepground wars just added more fuel to the fire.

Nero turned away. "See, Father? I told you this would not work," he said before walking out of the room dejectedly.

The statement left the others in stunned silence. Loz frowned in deep confusion. He pointed at Nero's retreating back.

"Did he just call you what I think he called you?" he asked Vincent.

"What the hell?" Kadaj declared.

Yazoo turned blazing green eyes to his husband. "Reno!" he shouted angrily. "Father trusted him enough to bring him here. You asked for Father's help and this is the help he's brought. Nero may be Launa's only chance. If Father trusts him then so should we."

Yazoo stormed out of the room, leaving no room for discussion. Cloud and Kadaj looked at each other. Kadaj had a look on his face that said, "Never piss Yazoo off." Cloud returned the look with one that said, "No duh."

Yazoo managed to catch up to Nero just as he was leaving the hospital. "Nero, wait up," he called.

Nero stopped walking, not really knowing why. He guessed he was so used to doing what other people said, it just came as second nature to obey someone else's orders. Yazoo hurried up to him.

"I'm sorry for Reno's behaviour," he apologized. "He has this thing about Deepground."

"Everyone has a thing about Deepground," Nero replied softly. "And they should. We tried to end the world."

"But, that's in the past," Yazoo said. "We're all different people, now. Trust me, I know. My brothers and I...we tried to destroy the Planet as well. It took a while for people to trust us. But, as time went on we started gaining the trust of some people. I know it hurts, and it's frustrating, especially when people don't understand."

Nero looked up at him, his red eyes sad. "He called me a monster," he whispered.

Yazoo sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what Reno said. But, you're our daughter's only hope." He put a hand on Nero's shoulder. "So, please. I'm begging you. Help her. We'll be forever in your debt."

Nero turned his gaze to the floor; thinking. After a moment of silence, he nodded. "Alright. I will try my best."

Yazoo smiled. "Thank you, Nero," he said. He ruffled the boy's hair. "I've always wanted a little brother. Kadaj don't count. We're the same age."

He started back towards Launa's room. Nero turned to follow him.

"I do not even know your name," he said.

Yazoo stopped and looked over his shoulder. "The name's Yazoo," he replied. "But, you can call me Yaz."

Under the mask, Nero could feel something tug at the corners of his mouth. It took him a while to realize he was smiling...actually smiling. It was a strange sensation, yet it felt nice. Yazoo started off again with Nero following close behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Yazoo and Nero walked into the room just in time to hear Sephiroth give Reno a lecture. The red-head looked like a small, scared child next to the tall former SOLDIER. Reno's face was almost as red as his hair and he looked as though he was ready to bolt out of the room. Everyone else had gone off to the side, giving Sephiroth his space. Upon seeing Yazoo and Nero, Lorrainia and Renzoo ran over to meet them. Renzoo looked up at Nero, his green eyes pleading.

"Are you going to help my sister?" he asked.

Nero nodded. "I am going to try," he replied.

Vincent walked up to them. "Nero, this is..."

Nero held up a hand. "Father, please. There will be time for introductions later. Right now, I must save my niece," he said. He turned to Yazoo. "However, she will not trust me unless she knows I was sent by you. I need something to prove that I am there to help."

Yazoo thought for a moment. "Tell her...uncle Loz's shin is doing much better."

Nero nodded. "Very well. Let us begin."

Vincent smiled and nodded; stepping to the side. All activity in the room came to a halt when Nero walked over to the bed. He took a deep breath and began levitating. He crossed his legs, hovering a couple of feet off the floor. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Darkness swelled around him, setting Reno on edge. Loz put a hand on the Turk's shoulder. A shadowy form of Nero floated up from his body. There was a moment of pause before the shadow lost its form and disappeared inside Launa's body.

 _Be careful,_ Vincent prayed.

* * *

Nero sailed through a long, dark tunnel. Screams and cries echoed all around him. It reminded Nero of what he did to countless others; how he absorbed them inside his Darkness and thought nothing of it. He shook his head. That was the old him. He had a chance to make things right; a chance at redemption. He wasn't going to betray his father's trust.

 _What are you doing to this poor kids, Dmitry?_ he thought as a light began to appear up ahead. _I am coming for you, demon._

He flew through the light. He looked around, finding himself inside a strange laboratory. He didn't know where he was until he saw a logo for the ShinRa Power Company on the wall. Nero gazed around the room. His eyes fell on a Mako tube on the other side. However, instead of the usual green, the mako inside the tube was a dark purple and black color.

Nero's eyes widened when he realized the person inside the tube was Launa. Nero hurried over to the tank and flipped the switch. The mako drained and Nero opened the door. Launa fell into his arms. He lowered her to the floor, checking for a pulse. Launa suddenly started to gasp and cough. Nero sat her up as mako spilled from Launa's mouth.

"Launa? Launa, speak to me," Nero pleaded.

Launa's coughing subsided and she gasped for breath. She managed to catch her breath and looked up. Upon seeing Nero, her eyes widened in horror and she screamed. Launa scrambled away from him, hiding behind the tank.

"Go away," she cried. "Leave me alone. Just...go away."

"Launa," Nero tried again.

"I want to go home," Launa sobbed, curling into a ball. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home." She broke down into uncontrollable sobs. "Why won't you let me go?"

Nero remained where he was; knowing that if he moved towards her, Launa was only going to freak out even more. "Uncle Loz's shin is doing much better," he said.

Launa looked up, tears streaming down her face. "What?" she asked.

"Uncle Loz's shin is doing much better," Nero repeated.

"How do you know that?" Launa questioned.

"I was sent by your parents," Nero answered. "I am here to bring you back."

The lights suddenly flickered and a deep, hissing laugh echoed through the lab. Nero and Launa looked around. A misty shadow shot around the lab; knocking out the lights as it went until the room was pitch dark. Launa scrambled over to Nero.

"Not so fast," sounded a nightmarish hiss.

Launa screamed as she was swept up in the mist. The lights came back on and Nero was left alone in the lab. All around him he could still hear the hissing laugh.

"Better luck next time, puppet," the Terror Born laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Nero shuddered as he heard the laugh. It brought back too many unwanted memories. He curled into a ball as memories began flashing through his mind's eye. He could feel Dmitry's hands on his skin. The Darkness stirred within him and Nero fought desperately to take back control. If he lost control inside Launa's dreams, he would rip her consciousness apart. Nero took several deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked up and narrowed his eyes in determination. He wouldn't let his fears get the best of him.

Nero got to his feet and held up a hand. A portal opened up in front of him and he stepped through into a cold, desolated cavern. He looked around; deeply confused as to what kind of nightmares Dmitry was giving Launa. Nero took a step forward, however movement out of the corner of his eye made him stop. He turned to see what had caught his attention. A tall, blue skinned woman with long silver hair sauntered out of the shadows. Her red eyes glowed in the dim light. He didn't know why, but Nero felt a strange fear creep up his spine at the appearance of the woman.

"What a strange little creature, you are," the woman said. She tilted her head to one side in a quizzing manner. "Are you here for the girl?"

Darkness wrapped around Nero's hands. "Where is she?" he demanded.

The woman laughed. The sound was like razors being torn through his body. Nero flinched and involuntarily took a step back. The woman put a hand over her mouth as her laughter subsided.

"Dear boy; you are in no position to make demands," she said. "I am Heaven's Dark Harbinger. I am the Calamity. I am Jenova." She grinned darkly. "And you, dear child, are to become my newest slave."

Jenova raised her hands and nightmarish creatures appeared out of the darkness. Bones stuck out from thin, pale skin. Glowing blue eyes were set in sunken eye sockets. Claws replaced hands and legs. Nero looked around at the creatures.

"You will join the girl in eternal servitude," Jenova said. "She tried to fight, but...well..." She waved her hand and Launa stepped up beside her. "Grandma was more powerful," Jenova said.

Nero gasped and his eyes widened. This was the creature that created Sephiroth? He clenched his hands into fists.

"Not this time, Jenova," he snarled. "You do not have my brothers. Therefore you will not have my brother's child."

Before Jenova could react, Nero sent out a blast of Darkness towards her. The creatures dissipated as soon as Jenova was enveloped.

 _That was too easy,_ Nero thought to himself.

Launa blinked a couple of times and shook her head. She looked around, eyes wide in fear. Upon seeing Nero, she ran and threw her arms around him. Her body began to tremble.

"I don't want to be here anymore," she sobbed. "I want to wake up."

"And you will," Nero promised. "I will guide you back."

The snow began to stir, but there was no wind. It then turned into dark purple sand. Nero tightened his grip around Launa as the sand engulfed them. Launa pressed herself closer to Nero's chest.

"Ah! My favorite toy has come to play," Dmitry said.

The sand shot upward, taking on a new form. Nero looked up to see the sand take the form of the demon from his nightmares. The Terror Born smiled with dark mirth.

"Hello, puppet," Dmitry greeted. He studied Nero for a moment. "You haven't changed. Still the same small, frail and scared child I've known all these years."

"You have no power over me, demon," Nero declared.

Dmitry laughed. "Is that so?" he asked. He shot down, slamming into Nero and breaking him away from Launa. He pinned Nero to the ground. "You can't lie to me, puppet," Dmitry whispered in the boy's ear. "I know I still haunt your nightmares."

Nero shuddered as the demon began running his hand up the inside of his leg. He tried to call on his Darkness, however, it wouldn't respond. With sickening horror, Nero realized he was powerless. Dmitry grinned.

"What's the matter, puppet?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to be normal."

"Get off of me!" Nero yelled, trying to fight back.

Dmitry chuckled. "You're too precious," he said as he ran a clawed finger down Nero's forearm.

Outside, Vincent was horrified when deep gashes began to appear on Nero's arms. He went over to his son, only to see gashes appear across Nero's chest. Within the nightmare, Nero screamed in pain.

"You see? I still own you," Dmitry said. "I've missed the sound of your screams. I had almost forgotten how delicious your fears were." He placed a hand on Nero's chest. "This will hold you until the ritual is complete."

Sand swirled around Nero's body. The boy soon found himself bound by the straight jacket he had been burdened with for so many years. His legs were chained together so he couldn't move. Dmitry got to his feet, holding out his arms. Sand whipped around the cavern, morphing it into a demonic, hellish location. Screams rang out every now and then. Nero remembered the location from his own nightmares. Launa lay unconscious and motionless on a stone alter. Dmitry walked up to the alter as Nero wiggled his way to his knees.

"And now, I will finally have a new body," the demon said.

* * *

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Sephiroth declared.

He was right, Vincent knew. Something was seriously wrong. Whatever was happening in the dream world was happening in the real world too. Vincent had a dreadful feeling that Nero and Launa were in more danger than anyone first thought. The heart monitor was having a difficult time reading Launa's pulse. Any longer and she would flat line. Her body still glowed with the aura that Nero had left behind when he entered her dreams. That was his portal inside.

"I'm going in," Vincent told the others.

"What?" Loz exclaimed.

"Father, you can't be serious," Kadaj said.

"Vincent, it's too dangerous," Cloud put in.

Vincent looked at each one in turn. His eyes finally rested on Reno and Yazoo. "I will bring her back," he told them.

"Be careful, Vince," Reno said.

Vincent nodded. He placed a hand on Launa's forehead and closed his eyes. His shadow form raised from his body and disappeared through the portal. Yazoo turned to Reno, who pulled him into a tight hug. So started another long bout of waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

"Not on your life, demon!" Nero roared as he fought against his binds.

Dmitry held up a hand. "I'll be with you in a minute, puppet," he said. "The preparations are nearly complete. Then we'll play some more."

Nero gasped as the straight jacket and chains grew tighter around his body. However, he didn't stop struggling. He cried out as he felt a wrist snap. Dmitry glanced over his shoulder; a dark grin creeping across his face.

"Are you that desperate to play, puppet?" he asked, turning to face Nero fully. He walked up to the boy and put a hand under Nero's chin, lifting up his head. "Very well. If you want to play that badly..." A dagger appeared in the demon's hand, making Nero's heart lurch in fear. "I will satisfy you."

He placed the blade of the dagger to Nero's chest. However, before he could slice the material, a gunshot rang out. Dmitry fell back as the dagger flew from his hand. He growled and looked up. A dark haired, red eyed man in a red cloak stood a few feet away; a three barreled gun aimed at Dmitry's chest. The creature studied the man.

"A new toy?" he asked.

"No. And neither are the children," the man said.

A grin spread across Dmitry's face. "Ah. So, you're Vincent Valentine. I remember now. The girl dreams about you quite often."

Vincent reloaded the gun. "Release the children," he ordered.

Dmitry threw his head back and laughed. "Who are _you_ to give _me_ orders, Valentine?" he asked. "Look around you. I am ruler of this domain. You're just visiting." He tilted his head slightly to one side. "So, why don't you make yourself comfortable? I've prepared entertainment."

He raised his hands and sand swirled around, engulfing Vincent. Although, it didn't last long when Vincent managed to jump through the vortex, gun at the ready. He looked around. The scene had changed. Vincent's eyes widened in horror when he saw the lifeless bodies of his sons hanging from chains around the alter. Nero lay in a pool of blood; his clothes torn and his body ravaged. Launa was no longer on the alter.

Vincent hurried over to Nero and picked him up in his arms. The boy's eyes were still open, though the life had long since drained from them. Chaos thrashed within him. Vincent held Nero's lifeless body close to his chest. He squeezed his eyes tight against the burning tears that threatened to overflow. Vincent threw his head back and Chaos roared.

Outside the vortex, Nero cringed when he heard the roar emit from the sand twister. Dmitry narrowed his eyes slightly as he saw Valentine's deepest nightmares.

"How very interesting," he whispered.

He waved his hand and the vortex dissipated. Vincent was kneeling on the ground and looked as though he was holding something. Valentine opened his eyes and looked around. Nero was looking at him with wide eyes. Vincent frowned, glancing down at his arms. They were empty. An illusion, he realized. Vincent climbed to his feet and pulled Cerberus out of its holster.

"I will make you pay, demon," he snarled venomously.

Dmitry smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only demon lurking in people's nightmares," he said.

Vincent cried out when chains suddenly shot down from the platforms floating above the alter and wrapped around his body. The chains yanked him upward, holding him above the alter. Vincent fought against the chains, but they only constricted the more he struggled. He tried to lift his right arm, attempting to take aim at Dmitry. The demon laughed and waved a hand. Vincent let out an involuntary scream when the chains twisted, violently snapping his arm; effectively breaking, if not shattering the bones.

Dmitry walked up to the alter and looked up at Vincent. "Have you forgotten who's in charge so quickly, Valentine?" he asked. "Then allow me to remind you."

He lifted his arms and sand lifted up behind him. Vincent never had time to react before he was engulfed in the sand again. Nero could only watch helplessly as his father thrashed and screamed at whatever it was that Dmitry was showing him.

In the hospital room, Vincent's body crumpled to the floor, jerking and writhing uncontrollably. Cloud and Reno were quick to react. They managed to get him up on the spare bed next to Launa's.

"Someone get the doctor!" Reno bellowed.

Tifa and Elena, who had been watching quietly in the corner, hurried out of the room as fast as they could.

"Vincent!" Cloud yelled. "Vincent!"

"Mama, what's happening to Papa Vincent?" Lorrainia asked, her voice quivering.

Sephiroth held her close, covering her eyes so she couldn't see her grandfather in such a state. Yazoo did the same for Renzoo. Vincent's body morphed between himself and Chaos before returning back to normal. Reno and Cloud looked up at each other, both with the same questioning expression.

"What the hell's happening in there?" Reno asked.

Nero fought against the straight jacket and chains, crying out as more bones were broken. "Stop it!" he screamed. "Stop it!"

"Why should I?" Dmitry asked, enjoying watching Vincent writhe in the chains.

"He is not the one you want," Nero said. "I am. I will do anything, just...please...let my father go!"

The sand instantly dropped and Vincent's body fell limp in the chains. Dmitry slowly turned to face the boy.

"Your father?" he echoed carefully. "Well, now." He turned back to Vincent. "That explains a lot, doesn't it?"

"Dmitry, please," Nero panted.

"Perhaps I've been searching for the wrong body," Dmitry said.

Nero's heart skipped in horror. "No," he breathed, shaking his head. "I will kill you, demon!"

Dmitry laughed and turned towards Nero. "Dear puppet, you should know by now that you can't defeat me. In here, _I'm_ the prince of Darkness. You can't hurt me. I am invincible!" he declared.

"Then take me," Vincent gasped.

All eyes turned to him. "What?" they asked, Nero in terror and Dmitry with curiosity.

"Take me," Vincent repeated, this time a bit louder. "My body is ageless. It's stronger, faster. I'm the ideal host. A child's body would only be able to contain your power for so long before you would have to find a new one. I already carry a demon inside me. My body is fused with Terra Corrupt. It will be able to hold you for centuries."

"Father, what are you doing?" Nero asked, knowing full well what Vincent was doing.

Dmitry considered the offer, humming in thought. "Very well, half breed. Since you've sold yourself so effectively, I will spare the children." He raised his arms, summoning his dream sand to him. "I will make good use out of your body, Vincent Valentine."

As he was enveloped in the sand, Vincent fixed Nero with a commanding look. No words were exchanged, just that one look that told Nero what he was supposed to do once Dmitry had control. All Nero could do was nod in understanding. Vincent closed his eyes as he was completely engulfed in Dmitry's sand. The demon's body dissolved into the sand and it sank into Vincent's body. The last thing Nero heard was Chaos's roar before everything vanished in a blast of red light.


	13. Chapter 13

The hospital room erupted in a blast of Darkness. Nero's body jerked as his shadow form slammed back into him. He collapsed to the floor. Reno and Cloud fell back when Vincent suddenly began to change. Dark purple sand swirled around him, lifting him up off the bed. While he still kept his true body, Vincent's appearance began to change. His fingers morphed into claws, his hair turned dark purple and horns formed; stretching across the top of his head and wrapping around his ears. Nero, Reno and Cloud scrambled away.

"What have you done?" Kadaj shouted at Nero.

"I did nothing," Nero told him in his own defense.

A deep, hissing laugh came from Vincent's throat. Launa suddenly jerked awake, gasping for air like she had just been underwater. Cloud reached behind him, his fingers wrapping around the hilt of his sword.

"Vincent?" he asked carefully.

"Vincent?" a voice that didn't belong to the body asked. "Vincent Valentine is no more. This body belongs to the Terror Born, now."

Reno went for his EMR. The demon turned dark purple eyes to the ShinRa Director. He waved a hand and Reno was blasted off his feet.

"The dreams of your men are most interesting, Director," Dmitry said to Reno as the red-head pushed himself up. "They want to know why you sent them to their demise. All they wanted was to make you proud, to prove their worth as Turks. Instead, you sent them to the darkest pits of hell."

"Shut up!" Reno yelled.

The demon laughed. "That's your greatest nightmare, isn't it, Director? Losing your men? You fear failure."

"I said shut up!" Reno hollered.

Cloud, Sephiroth and Kadaj unsheathed their blades and charged. Dmitry sent out a blast of energy, knocking the trio back. Kadaj cracked his head off the wall, instantly falling unconscious. The demon roared with dark laughter.

"Your pathetic weapons cannot touch me," he declared. "I am invincible!"

Nero stepped forward; murder burning in his red eyes. "You forget one thing, demon," he said.

Dmitry looked at him. "Oh? And what's that?"

Darkness began to swell around the boy. "You're in my world, now, you bastard."

Nero engulfed himself and Dmitry in Darkness. The hospital room melted away. He pulled them ever deeper inside the Darkness until another world formed. Rock platforms floated in the air with one larger one in the center. Dmitry looked around, finding himself on the biggest platform. Nero was nowhere to be seen. His attention was then brought to a rock formation above him. Out of the hole at the bottom, robotic spider legs appeared. The claws slammed into the other formations until the body was able to emerge. Nero dropped down from the robot's body, unfurling his wings.

"Let us dance," Nero sneered.

Dmitry pulled Cerberus out of its holster. "Very well. Time to play."

The spider dropped to the central platform. Nero swung a leg in an attempt to catch Dmitry off guard. The demon dodged to the side and fired off a couple of rounds. Nero lifted up his arms, raising two of the spider's legs. The bullets bounced off the metal and reflected back to Dmitry. He howled in pain as some of the bullets hit him. Nero commanded the spider to crawl up the wall as Dmitry began firing the gun again.

He disappeared within the rock formations. Dmitry gazed around, trying to catch a glimpse of the pesky child. Nero hid behind a platform, listening to Dmitry walk around down below. He hated what he had to do. But, there was no other way. Dmitry and Vincent had to be separated...no matter the cost.

"Come out, little puppet," Dmitry called. "We're not done playing, yet. And this time I won't be so gentle."

He spun around and fired off a couple of rounds; although, there was no one there. Dmitry grunted when something suddenly pierced his back. He looked down to see a claw protruding from his abdomen. It was then that he realized, he was no longer inside Vincent Valentine's body. Dmitry turned to look over his shoulder. Valentine hung limp on the spider's claw. The demon gasped when the claw was extracted. Both Dmitry and Vincent collapsed to the ground. Dmitry grunted as he struggled to his feet. Nero walked up, no longer attached to the spider's body. Dmitry glared at him.

"You will...never be rid of me...Nero the Sable," he gasped.

Nero straightened, his fists tightening. "My name...is Nero Valentine."

He sent out a blast of Darkness. Dmitry yelled as he was sent flying off the edge. Nero watched as the demon was absorbed into the Darkness below. He turned and ran to Vincent; picking his father up in his arms.

"Father? Father, speak to me," Nero begged, tears streaming down his face.

Vincent's eyes flickered open. A weak smile touched his lips. He raised a hand and wiped a tear from Nero's cheek. "That's my boy," he whispered.

His eyes drifted closed again and his hand fell. Nero held his father close, breaking down into a fit of sobbing. The Darkness subsided, revealing the hospital room and a group of concerned and horrified brothers.

"Vincent!" Reno cried.

Yazoo put a hand over his mouth in horror. Kadaj, who had regained consciousness, stormed over and grabbed Nero; dragging him away from Vincent. The doctors immediately set to work on saving Vincent's life.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Kadaj roared.

"It was the only way," Nero told him.

He looked around. He could see it in their eyes; they thought he was a monster. They didn't have to say anything; the look in their eyes spoke volumes. Without saying a word, Nero turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

He was floating in an endless void. There was nothing; no sound; no sensation of any kind. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. All he knew was that he was floating.

"Vincent Valentine?" came a gentle female voice. "What are you doing here? You don't belong here." He could hear the smile in the voice. "You have a family to raise."

He was no longer floating; now he was falling. However, he wasn't afraid of falling. It was better than floating. Vincent opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital room. There was activity all around him and excited voices. He looked around to see his sons gathered around his bed.

"Father! You're alive!" Yazoo exclaimed.

"We thought you were dead," Loz said.

Vincent gazed around the room. Everyone was there. His sons, Reno, Tifa, Elena and Cloud, and his grandchildren. However...

"Someone's missing," he said. "Where's Nero?"

Guilty glances were exchanged between the adults. Vincent gave them an expectant glare.

"Well? Where is he?" he asked again.

"He ran off," Loz replied slowly.

"And no one went after him?" Vincent said in disbelief. "Do you have any idea what he's been through?"

"We thought he killed you," Kadaj tried to defend.

Vincent turned blazing red eyes to him, making Kadaj shrink away. "That gives you no right to turn your back on him. He is your brother. Despite his past, he deserves a second chance." He looked at his four sons. "You four should know that better than anyone. Especially you, Sephiroth."

Vincent got up from the bed and headed for the door. Without saying another word, he left the room; his cloak flying behind him. The others stood in silence for a long moment; not sure what to do. No one had ever seen Vincent lose his cool. He was always so reserved. Finally, Sephiroth made for the door.

"Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" Yazoo asked.

"To find our little brother," Sephiroth answered.

* * *

He didn't know what had brought him to Deepground, but here he was. Vincent once again walked the halls of the accursed base. Rufus really should seal this place up. Nothing good ever came out of it. Vincent stepped into the main chamber. Just as he suspected, sitting on the throne was his missing son. Nero sat on the throne, curled up in a ball with his arms around his legs. Vincent headed over to the throne.

"Nero?" he asked.

Nero slowly looked up at him. A sad, tortured expression washed over his face.

"Oh, goddess," he moaned, burying his face in his arms. "I killed you. I killed you."

Vincent knelt down and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm not dead, Nero. I'm very much alive. You saved me."

Nero looked up again, tears streaming steadily down his face. "I...saved..."

Vincent nodded. "Yes, Nero. I'm myself again, thanks to you."

Nero sniffed. "They think I am a monster," he sobbed.

"People say things when they're mad or scared," Vincent told him. "No one thinks you're a monster."

Footsteps echoed through the chamber, making Vincent and Nero turn to see who had entered. Four silver haired figures stood in the doorway. Vincent smiled and turned back to Nero.

"Would people come looking for a monster?" he asked.

Yazoo hurried over to them and dropped to his knees. He threw his arms around Nero and pulled his brother close.

"Thank you so much," he said. "You saved my little girl. You saved our father. We can't thank you enough."

Nero closed his eyes and leaned up against Yazoo's chest. The others walked up and joined in on the hug. Vincent took a step back and looked down at the scene. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. Every family had its problems; but this was one family that could work through any problem. Vincent felt Chaos stir contentedly. He nodded to himself, agreeing with his demon's comment.

 _Yes, Chaos. These are five boys to be proud of._


	14. Chapter 14

One week later...

Nero's eyes shot open, wide with fear. He gazed around the dark room. He was all alone. Panic began to set in. Nero swallowed thickly, trying to get a control over his fear. Dmitry was gone; absorbed in the Darkness. Nero winced as he pushed himself up. His left arm was wrapped up in a thick cast. The doctors had said the bones had been completely shattered, yet they couldn't explain why. Nero didn't feel like telling them of his adventure inside Launa's nightmares.

He pushed back the blankets, the tip of his wing catching in the fabric. Unhooking the blanket, Nero crawled out of bed and made his way to the door. Opening it, he headed down the hallway towards Vincent's room. He cracked the door open and peeked in. His father was sound asleep. Nero felt silly for doing this, but he just couldn't sleep by himself.

Nero hovered towards his father's bed and silently touched down beside it. As if sensing his presence, Vincent opened his eyes and looked up. Nero gave him an apologetic look. Vincent became concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," Nero replied, his voice small. "I am not comfortable sleeping by myself."

Remaining silent, Vincent moved back a bit and raised his arm, holding up the blanket. Nero climbed into the bed and cuddled up next to his father. Vincent wrapped the blankets and his arm around his son and the two soon fell back into dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Do you think uncle Nero will like the present we got him?" Launa asked.

"I'm sure he'll love it," Yazoo told her.

He knocked on the door and waited. However, after a few minutes there was no answer. Yazoo knocked again. A few minutes of waiting and still no answer. Launa stuck her tongue out as she reached into her pocket. She pulled on Yazoo's shirt, holding up a key.

"Try this," she said.

Yazoo frowned. "What's that?" he asked.

"A key to Papa's," Launa replied.

Yazoo took the key. "Where did you get a key to your grandfather's?"

"Uncle Cid," Renzoo muttered his breath.

Launa slapped him, but gave Yazoo an innocent smile. "I have my sources," she answered.

Making a mental note to talk to Cid Highwind later, Yazoo turned the key in the lock and opened the door. The apartment was completely silent. The trio stepped into the entryway and listened. Launa and Renzoo checked the bedrooms while Yazoo checked the rest of the apartment.

"Launie, check this out," Renzoo said.

Launa went over to see what her brother had found. Renzoo was in the second bedroom. He held up a white mask.

"Well, that makes sense," Launa said. "I'm pretty sure uncle Nero doesn't need to wear that mask anymore now that he's come back from the Lifestream."

Renzoo dropped the mask on the dresser and the twins made their way to the other bedroom. Launa cracked the door open and peeked in. She smiled and opened the door fully. Vincent and Nero were still out cold in the bed. Nero was cuddled into his father's chest and Vincent had an arm wrapped protectively around his son. Launa took out her phone and brought up the camera. Renzoo tried not to giggle as his sister snapped a picture. The siblings tip-toed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them. They met up with Yazoo by the front door.

"Did you find them?" Yazoo asked.

"Shh," Renzoo whispered.

"They're still asleep," Launa replied.

Yazoo nodded. "Alright. The gift is on the kitchen table. We'll leave it there. We'll see them at the barbecue."

They left the apartment and locked up again. Launa found the picture on her phone and held it up for Yazoo to see. He studied the picture and smiled.

"That's cute," he commented.

"And it gives me an idea," Launa said.

* * *

Later that evening, the Valentine family were all gathered for another celebration; this time to welcome Nero into the family. After being alone for so many years, Nero found it overwhelming having so many people around; and just for him. The kids wouldn't leave him alone, especially Melody. Nero couldn't walk two steps without tripping over the little tyke. Loz looked like he was fighting hard to keep from going into Overprotective Dad mode.

Nero would have sought sanctuary by Vincent's side, however his father was otherwise preoccupied with his older sons. He just wasn't used to so much attention. Launa ran into the house and returned a minute later holding a brightly colored parcel. She motioned for Nero to join her by Vincent. He did as he was silently told. Everyone fell silent as Launa started to speak.

"I know things haven't been the easiest...goddess knows with this family anything can happen," she started, making the adults chuckle. "But, as always, we've pulled through. And a lot of thanks goes to our newest family member, uncle Nero." She held out the parcel for Vincent to take. "This is a little house warming slash welcome to the family gift."

Vincent smiled and took the parcel. Nero watched as his father tore off the wrapping paper. He gasped and his eyes widened in surprise when it revealed a medium sized canvas picture of himself and Vincent. They were cuddled up together, sound asleep. Nero studied the picture a bit closer. It was only then that he realized he was smiling in the picture.

"Welcome to the family, uncle Nero," Launa said.

Melody waddled up to Nero and slapped his leg. He bent down and picked her up. She enthusiastically threw her arms around Nero's neck, giving him as big a hug as her tiny arms could muster.

"Gunkle," she declared, giving Nero a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

* * *

That's all she wrote. I hope you enjoyed the story. I know I had fun writing it. Until next time.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
